The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Automatic doors with security access control are commonly used as the entrance/exit of secured areas, such as office or residence buildings. Generally, to identify an authenticated user who has access to the secured area, an identification device may be provided. For example, the identification device may be a badge or other electronic devices, which may be used to communicate with a monitoring device of the automatic door. When the monitoring device detects the information of the identification device and successful authenticate the identity of the user, the monitoring device may unlock the automatic door, such that the authenticated user may enter the door.
However, the security of the identification device accessing the entrance/exit is generally insured only by one type of the authentication process. For example, a mobile device may be used as the identification device, and modifying a mobile device so as to spoof the authentication means is easy and will compromise the security.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.